1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having connector assemblies for transmitting data with other electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and media players, may have several connecting interfaces for inserting connectors of external devices for the transmission of data. Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are one of the most current connectors available. Support modules are positioned in the electronic devices and are electrically connected to the USB connecters. A USB connector positioned in the electronic device will be electrically connected to the support module via a connecting port positioned on the housing. It may be difficult to accurately position the connecting port in an electronic device because of the small size and reduced height of the connecting port. In addition, the USB connector is easily loosened because of the space between the USB connector and one corresponding connecting interface being proportionate. A male connector of an external electronic device may be difficult to be coupled with the female USB connector.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.